An alternating current (AC) lighting system refers to a system for directly driving a lighting load such as light emitting diode (LED), organic light emitting diode (OLED), or other light emitting devices or components using rectified AC line voltage from a AC power source. AC lighting systems eliminate the need of a power conversion unit from an AC power source to a direct current (DC) power source. Due to their simple design and less components, AC lighting systems provide a low-cost solution for residential or commercial applications with an AC power source. Despite their cost advantages, AC lighting systems do not provide intelligent lighting control features such as a dimming control, mood lights, color variations, etc. A control unit such as a microcontroller unit (MCU), a microprocessor, a programmable logic controller (PLC), and an application-specific integrated circuit is a suitable component for providing a power control capability to an AC lighting system.